Café of Love
by Icee Suicune
Summary: Kazemaru and Haruna wonder why the author of this fic can't think of a decent summary.   Kazemaru/Haruna


Kazemaru slammed his locker door shut and hurried outside. The school was going to go through some renovations, so school was out for a whole week. Of course, they'd have to go longer into the summer, but Kazemaru didn't care about that right now. Relaxing and playing soccer all day without having to worry about grades? Amazing. This was a break that everyone needed - some kids on the team were getting bad marks, and that was effecting their soccer. But with this, maybe they could start focusing again, and they could improve their game.

The sun shining brightly, and the sky was a nice azure blue, and the clouds looked extremely white and puffy. A soft breeze was in the air, and Kazemaru stretched and smiled. The weather was even perfect, too! Kazemaru was positive that this was going to be the best week of his life.

"Kazemaru! Wait up!" Someone called. Kazemaru turned around and smiled when he saw Haruna running towards him. No school, soccer, and now seeing the girl he liked? Things were just getting better and better.

"Hi, Haruna!" Kazemaru said. He stood there until Haruna caught up, and when she did they started walking to the soccer field. "Are you as glad as I am that we have no school?"

Haruna laughed. "Jeez, Kazemaru! You seem so excited."

"Well I am! No school and nothing but soccer and fun for a whooole week!" He smiled and laughed like a little kid. "It's better than my birthday and Christmas combined."

Haruna shook her head. "All of you are the same! Kidou sad the same thing to me when I saw him. Endou's pretty happy too." They finally reached the soccer field, and Kazemaru threw down his bag and scanned the area. It was completely empty, except for him and Haruna. Kazemaru frowned and turned to Haruna.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Oh! Oops, I forgot to tell you. Coach said no practice today. I think he mentioned something about not wanting you guys to get too tired out."

"No soccer?" Kazemaru said. One less day to practice - but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. "Well, I could use a day off..."

"That's the spirit! But I'm pretty sure Endou's over using his tires. You could go with him if you wanted," Haruna said. Kazemaru shook his head and picked up his bag again.

"Nah, that's okay. Breaks are great." He smiled at Haruna. "Boring, but great. I can go do homework and sleep and eat and be all bored all day..." He turned to leave for home. "All day..."

"Wait!" Haruna stopped Kazemaru by grabbing his sleeve. "If you're going to be so bored, do you want to go do something?"

"What do you mean by 'something?'" Kazemaru raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Haruna hit his arm and frowned.

"Nothing like that!" she said. "I mean like go walk around town or something. Everyone else seems to be busy, so I just thought..."

"Sounds great! Let's get going." Haruna wanted to go out and do stuff with him? If things got any better, Kazemaru would probably die. Or something. Things were just so great, Kazemaru was almost afraid that he was dreaming. He pinched himself just to make sure. "Ouch!"

"What was that?" Haruna gave Kazemaru a weird look. He smiled and waved it off. So he wasn't dreaming.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go!"

-.-.-

The two started walking in the general direction of town, side by side.

"Have any idea where we're going?" Kazemaru asked. Not that he cared. It was a perfect day, and he was happy that Haruna was there with him.

Haruna tapped her chin. "Well, I heard there's this new restaurant that just opened up. Want to check it out?"

"Sure." Kazemaru said. He was getting kind of hungry, so any kind of food sounded good. "What kind of stuff do they serve there?"

Haruna shrugged. "No idea. All I know is where it's at and that it's called Sakura's Café... or something like that."

"Sounds girly." Kazemaru laughed.

"If you don't want to go, that's fine." Haruna said. "I just thought it sounded nice." But Kazemaru shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I'm starving! C'mon, let's go." Haruna nodded and lead the way.

-.-.-

"What the _heck_ is that?" Kazemaru stood in awe, looking at a building. The entire front was pink and covered in hearts. Red hearts, white hears, heart shaped windows and doors... and the roof had fancy white shingles that reminded Kazemaru of lace. After he got a good look of the place, he burst out laughing. He looked over at Haruna, who was turning tomato red, and laughed even harder.

"I think this is the café..." she said. "But I had no idea it was -"

She didn't get to finish that statement, because a waitress burst out of the front heart – er, door. She was completely clad in pink and white, and her makeup was very glittery. "Welcome to Sakura's Café of Love!" she said in a high, squeaky voice.

"_Love_?" Kazemaru cracked up all over again. He was holding onto his sides, trying to breathe. This stuff was just so ridiculous. Haruna seemed to think so, too.

"Um, we were just leaving, actually -" she started. But the waitress grabbed Kazemaru's and Haruna's arms and dragged them inside. She handed them menus and bowed to them.

"Your hostess will escort you to your seats soon." she winked at them and left.

Finally, Kazemaru calmed down. "So, great idea you had there."

Haruna elbowed him. "Oh, shut up. I honestly didn't know how... stupid this place was."

"Sure you didn't." Kazemaru said. Now that they were inside, he got a nice look of the interior. There were a lot of small, round tables that seated two people. Each had a fancy white tablecloth and pretty floral center pieces. All the people who were there were couples – mostly kids his age and high schoolers. There were a few adults and a guy by himself with a big pillow. Normally, Kazemaru wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, but he had a feeling that they weren't getting out of there so soon. He looked over at Haruna, who had her hand on her forehead. Despite how hilariously ridiculous this place was, maybe he could enjoy himself – a little bit.

"I'm really sorry about this." Haruna sighed. "I had no idea places this stupid existed."

"At least there's going to be food, right?" Kazemaru said. Haruna smiled.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." she said. A woman who looked relatively normal compared to the other waitress came up to them and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Yuki and I'll be your hostess today. Please, follow me to your seats." She lead the two to a table by a window and pulled out a notepad. "Would you two like some time to browse the menu?"

Haruna shook her head. "No, that's fine. I'll just have some tea, please." Yuki nodded and scribbled something down on her notepad. She looked over at Kazemaru and smiled.

"Oh, um, I'll have what she's having." he said. Yuki scribbled some more and nodded.

"Okay! Your orders will be here soon. So, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been together?"

Kazemaru saw Haruna blush – and he was sure he did too. "Um, actually..."

"We're just friends," Haruna said.

Yuki smiled. "Sure you are." She giggled. "I'll be back with your tea soon! See ya, lovebirds!" With that, she turned and headed to the kitchen.

Haruna sunk in her chair. "I hate this place."

Kazemaru nodded. "It's almost as bad as that maid café we went to a while ago." he laughed. "That was awkward."

"So is this," Haruna said. "I just hope no one sees us here..."

"Aw, come on, Haruna! Relax a bit." Kazemaru said. He wasn't sure if Haruna didn't want to be seen here or with him. It was probably both, but Kazemaru just assumed that she didn't want to be here. "I mean, it's not _that_ bad once you... okay, it's terrible."

Haruna laughed and sat up again. "I don't know why anyone would make a place like this..."

"I bet it's to make people like that guy feel bad." Kazemaru pointed to the guy with the pillow. He just realized that the pillow had a picture of a girl with long, teal hair. "I mean, just look at him."

"Hey, be nice!" Haruna said, but she ended up giggling. Kazemaru smiled. He really liked it when she laughed, especially when he was the reason why. Haruna put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. "So how is soccer going for you?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I really want to learn a new hissatsu technique soon, but that's not going so well..." Kazemaru said. The two discussed soccer for a while longer, then they started moving on to other topics. School, friends, family... They talked for quite a while, going back and forth, telling stories and laughing.

"Um... I'm just curious... but Kazemaru, are there any girls that you like?" Haruna asked. Her question had caught Kazemaru by surprise. He just sat there for a moment, wondering what to say. _What do I tell her? What if she doesn't like me? What if she likes someone else? She does like someone else, doesn't she?_ Kazemaru had a mini panic attack and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Gouenji," he said.

_What?_

Haruna stared at him like he had grown a second head. "...Gouenji?"

Kazemaru turned beet red. "No! Not Gouenji! I mean, not that I hate him or anything, I just don't... you know, like _that_! Because... uh..." Kazemaru babbled like a idiot. _Oh great. Now she's going to think I'm a freak._ But thankfully, Yuki had finally arrived with a tray. Kazemaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here you go!" she said. She set the tray down, winked at them, and hurried off.

"Oh look, our tea is here." Kazemaru gave a nervous laugh. He looked down at the tea and frowned. "Oh, great." On the tray, there was one cup of tea sitting on a frilly thing and two straws. Haruna frowned too.

"Thanks a lot, Yuki." she mumbled. They stared at the cup for a while. Then Kazemaru picked up a straw and put it in the cup. "What are you doing?"

Kazemaru sipped some tea and shrugged. "Well, if I'm paying for it, I'm going to at least enjoy it." He pointed at the other straw. "Here. You might as well, too."

"No way! Not when you're drinking too!" Haruna said. Her pinks were the slightest shade of pink, but Kazemaru could still see it. He sat back and put is arms on the table.

"There. Now you can have some." he said. Haruna put her straw in the cup and sipped some tea too. She smiled.

"This is good," She said. She sat back and let Kazemaru have some more. They took turns sipping their tea and talking. Kazemaru was having a really great time. Haruna had seemed to forget about the whole Gouenji thing, because their conversation was back to normal. He'd learned a lot about Haruna, too – how her favorite color was orange, how she loved hamsters, and that she was terrified of worms because of a trick Kidou played on her when they were little. Soon, their tea was almost gone. Kazemaru leaned down to get the last drink then -

_Bonk._ Haruna apparently had the same idea as Kazemaru. The two smacked their heads together. Kazemaru rubbed his forehead and looked over to Haruna, who was doing the same.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asked. He felt his cheeks burn, but he couldn't help but laugh too.

Haruna nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." She grabbed the cup, took the last sip of tea, and stuck her tongue out at Kazemaru. "Beat you to it!"

"Aw, no fair!" Kazemaru said. "That was so good..."

Haruna giggled. "I guess you're only quick on the soccer field, eh?" she continued to tease him, and during the process, somehow Yuki creeped up on them and set their bill on the table.

"What's this?" Kazemaru asked. He picked up the bill and almost had a heart attack. "Wha- t-th..."

"Hm?" Haruna leaned across the table to get a better look. "THIRTY DOLLARS FOR A CUP OF TEA?" she shouted, causing the various people in the café to give her odd looks. She sat down and fumed. "What a rip off! That's not even legal!"

"I don't even have twenty dollars..." Kazemaru said. Great. This day was going so great, and now that stupid hostess chick had to go and rob his wallet. He rummaged through his pockets and managed to scrape together fourteen bucks. "Uh, this is all I have."

Shaking her head, Haruna went through her purse and pulled out some bills. "I'll cover the rest. But you owe me a dollar for that."

"What? You drank more than I did." Kazemaru said.

"Come on! Be a gentleman." Haruna smiled and set her money on the bill. Kazemaru did the same, and seemingly out of nowhere Yuki popped up and snatched up their money.

"Thank you dears!" she laughed. "Acting like a married couple already... How cute!" She laughed again and disappeared back to wherever she had come from. Kazemaru shuddered. This place was so weird.

Haruna stood up. "Let's go. I don't want to stay here any more than I have to." she said. Kazemaru nodded and stood up too.

"Right behind you." he grabbed his bag and hurried out of the café. He was _so_ out of there.

-.-.-

"Well, aside from losing all of my money, I had a great time." Kazemaru said. Somehow, they had ended up at a park and they were sitting on a bench together. Haruna was looking at a little group of birds and Kazemaru was just sitting there, liking the fact that Haruna was next to him.

"Me too. But remind me to stay away from cafés form now on." she smiled. They sat quietly for a minute, then Haruna turned to face Kazemaru. "Hey, about that question I asked earlier..."

Kazemaru held up his hands. "I swear I don't like guys." he said. Haruna smiled a tiny bit and looked down.

"Actually, Kazemaru... I asked that question because... I like you." Haruna's cheeks were very pink now, and she kept her eyes down.

"You do?" Kazemaru asked, and Haruna nodded. His eyes were wide. Haruna liked him? _Haruna_ liked _him?_ "I uh... well, I like you too, Haruna."

Haruna looked up, her eyes wide too. "Really?"

Kazemaru smiled and nodded. He reached out and grabbed Haruna's hand. They sat together on the bench, holding hands and smiling.

This was officially the best day ever.

-.-.-

_**AN:**_

_**Yay! Another Kazemaru/Haruna fic! :D These two are so cute together.**_

_**Um... about halfway through I just realized that this was kind of a ripoff of the maid cafe thing and that everyone was terribly OOC, but it's still cute, right? XD Sorry, I fail at life a lot. XD**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**Icee Suicune**_


End file.
